Desperation
by Tempest78
Summary: Before the final battle, Sango is mourning the loss of her little brother and slips off to mourn quietly. She comes across a brooding Bankotsu and a heated battle ensues, but leads to something… very unexpected Ban/San


**Disclaimer: All Inuyasha characters are the property of the vastly talented Rumiko Takahashi. I however own this plot line so don't steal!**

**A/N: Okay I'm expanding my couples lately and trying new things, so I figured I would give a serious shot at doing a Bankotsu/Sango one shot- enjoy! XD{Formally A Moment Of Weakness}  
**

**BOA Destuction, thanks for pointing out that I hadn't mentioned Miroku. AYa, and Yuti, thanks for pointing out I hadn't explained how Ban was brought back. I hope everyone will like my new version.  
**

Unable to sleep due to the amount of pesky bugs in the air Sango kicked off her bedroll and frowned as she noticed both Inuyasha and her fiancée were missing from the camp. She stared at the fire frowning and then suddenly something purple slipping behind a tree caught the corner of her eye.

Getting up quietly she moved over to follow whatever it was she had seen. Slowly she crept behind the trees and then quickly followed the hasty purple blur_. "Maybe it's Miroku… but why would he be slinking off in the middle of the night?" _she thought as she continued following… whatever had caught her eye.

She followed the blur and her face marred with a deep frown when it slipped into one of the nearby villager's hut. Deciding to investigate and refusing to believe it was her beloved hoshi, she slowly crept closer thinking, _"That can't have been Miroku. He promised when we got engaged that he would wait until our wedding night, and not to touch any other woman."_

Stopping midway she thought_, "Maybe I should go back to the camp and wait for Inuyasha and Miroku to reappear?" _she was about to do just that, when a loud moan and the sounds of panting met her ears. Curiosity now fully piqued she carefully slinked over to the doorway and peered through the curtains.

**Warning: Slight lemon from here until next warning!**

Her bruneous eyes widened in disbelief at the sight of a slender woman with black hair and pale skin and a man with a slight tan and a very familiar bob tail and gold earring with their limbs entwined.

The woman begged breathily, "Please hoshi-sama, I'm so close." as her legs were pushed further apart by his hands. He pulled one leg up over his hip and slammed into her again moaning in ecstasy at how tight her fleshy walls were clenching around him. The woman was panting in rhythm with his moans, both in pleasure as he continued deeply impaling his hard dick into her wet pussy.

Sango still refused to believe that it was her beloved hoshi rutting with the woman… that is until the man lifted his head from suckling at her breast and the moonlight shone into the room illuminating his sweaty face.

His cloth covered palm slipped down to tease her clit as his teeth raked over her nipples and she screamed out, "Miroku, yes!" feeling her release wasn't far off.

Deep in the throes of ecstasy Miroku cried out, "Oh yes, more." as the woman lifted her hips to meet his invading thrusts which were rapidly increasing as he drove even deeper into her fleshy warmth.

**Warning: End lemon!**

Sango's eyes began to fill with the sting of tears as her hand shakily slid to cover her mouth and hold in a sob. Unable to stare at her fiancée's infidelity any longer she spun on her heel and began running blindly back the way she had come from.

She reached the camp and continued running no longer holding back her tears as they flowed down her cheeks. She was mindless of the tree branches tearing at her uniform as she continued pumping both her arms and legs as fast as she could.

She ran aimlessly for what seemed like forever until she collapsed to her knees on the grass and bent over crying, allowing the hurt and tears to reign freely. _"How could he?"_ she thought miserably. _"And just when I needed him the most."_

**Many hours later:**

One word escaped her mouth as a feeling of overwhelming sadness filled her soul. "Kohaku." Tears filled her big brown eyes as she thought about what happened earlier that day._ "He killed my brother after all," _she thought miserably. She missed Kohaku so much. He was the only person she really cared about and now he was gone. Sango felt like she had no one now, not even her friends knew how it felt.

Quietly so as not to wake anyone else she slipped off into the night towards the hot springs. Her brown eyes watered as she thought, "_First I lost my father and my village, and my brother, and now Miroku."_ Sighing she continued walking fighting back the tears.

Her tears spilled down her cheeks as she mourned for her loved ones. Angrily, she wiped them away with her sleeve. "_It's over though. All I can do is avenge their deaths... and I will!" _She sighed and kept on walking, her feet unconsciously guiding her through the gnarled roots covering the ground.

She must have been walking for close to an hour, but she wasn't sure of the time. Upon arriving at the springs her eyes widened in shock when they landed on the form on a man with his head bowed sitting on top of a boulder. "_What is he doing here? And why does he seem so sad?" _she thought taking in his hunched shoulders and clenched jaw.

The young man with long silky black hair that hung in a tight braid down his back and impressive looking arms looked up at the sky and sighed. "_Damn, I can't believe they are gone again already,"_ he thought reflecting on his fallen comrades.

His mind then turned to how he was awakened once again.

_Flashback:_

"Bankotsu wake up child," commanded a soft voice.

His spirit began to stir_. "A woman's voice?" _he thought confused.

"Bankotsu wake up child, There is still work to be done," she commanded firmly.

A jolt went through him and he felt hands on his chest and the star on his forehead. _"Wait, I'm awake again?"_ he thought.

"Bankotsu, you still have a job left unfinished." She said.

He groaned thinking, _"Why can't everyone just leave me alone and let me stay dead?"_

He smacked her hand from him face and asked grumpily, "Why am I back yet again?" staring at the seemingly glowing woman before him.

She said, "Because child you have something left to finish. The evil creature that woke you the first time, you must help them destroy him."

"He huffed why me?" and pouted crossing his arm over his chest.

She answered, "Because of who your ancestors were, you are the only one who can help them do what must be done in order to restore the balance to this world." pointing at his star.

He blinked and demanded, "How do you know about my ancestors?" as he sat up.

She replied, "I am Midoriko- creator of the Shikon No Tama, and I know and see all that happens in my world."

He sighed, "So it's you then, and where are my shards?" as he stood up searching around him.

She answered, "You do not need those, and they are gone. All you need is to call upon your ancestors when the moment is most dire." Adding, "And this," as she revealed the fully restored Banryu to its master.

He smirked, "Ah so that's how you were able to call me back." as he lovingly traced Banryu's hilt with his finger.

She said, "Through it, which I restored with my powers."

He shrugged, "Where are my clothes, and why do I feel cold?"

She pointed to the restored fabrics and said, "Near where you died, and you are back as a living mortal once again."

He blinked asking stunned, "I'm alive, as flesh and blood again?"

She nodded. "You must hurry child- they will need your help."

He scowled, "Yeah whatever, but first I'm going to get something to eat and drink." At her stare he shrugged, "hey being brought to life makes you hungry." as he slipped into his clothes and armor.

Setting Banryu on his shoulder he scowled. _"So I still have a purpose eh? Well… while I'm at it I may as well avenge my brother's deaths too."_ He thought with an evil smirk.

She said, "Do what needs done child, then if you survive you will be set free." Knowing that would give him the boost needed to drive him to complete his task.

He grinned, "Really?" she nodded confirming, "Hai." He grinned as his eyes filled with malice, and walked away with Banryu in its rightful place.

_End Flashback:_

His hands went to the scar where he once had jewel shards in his neck. "_So now I'm back- again, and this time I don't even have any jewel shards! And worst of all no one will even bother to remember me if I die yet again."_ His fists clenched into tight balls on his thighs.

Sango's breath hitched in her throat as she stared at the man. "_He's alive… but how and why?"_ she asked herself. Searching his face all she could see was pain and hurting inside. She couldn't help but wonder what could cause him such pain.

Bankotsu sighed and stood up lifting his face to the sky taking a deep breath. Sango gasped as her eyes saw his naked, toned, chest that had been exposed due to the wind that blew his haori opened. Her eyes drank him in greedily and the grip on her weapon tightened.

Hearing the gasp, Bankotsu swung to face the direction of the sound fully exposing his chest to the woman who stood there staring at him, as his hand clenched upon the hilt of his treasured weapon.

His eyes fell on her face noticing the faint track of tears. "_Why was she crying?" _the fleeting thought entered his mind. Shaking it off his eyes slipped to her pale delicate throat, then down to her black suit that clung to her body emphasizing her round breasts. Next they slipped to her hips and down to take in her long legs. "_What is she doing here?"_ he asked himself as his blue eyes slid slowly back up to her face and locked with her deep chocolate ones.

After taking in the beauty before him Bankotsu found his voice. "What are you doing here wench, and why were you crying?" he demanded gruffly.

Sango's cheeks turned red, and her hand holding Hiraikotsu tightened as she tried to keep her temper in check. "My name is Sango, not wench!" she exclaimed narrowing her eyes at him.

Bankotsu thought amused, "_So she's a feisty one eh?"_ his face slid into a deadly smirk. "Alright Taijiya," he replied smirk widening as he slowly raised Banryu and moved her to stand in front of her.

Sango braced her feet apart and readied her weapon in case she needed to fight. Bankotsu suggested, "Tell me, why are you crying?" his cerulean eyes searched hers.

Staring into his eyes she hissed, "None of your business." before demanding, "How are you back yet again?"

Bankotsu scoffed. "I'm not telling you shit," as he lifted Banryu into the air and started spinning it, before saying, "Come on wench show me what you got."

Sango's eyes blazed with anger at being referred to in such a manner and she yelled, "I told you I have a name it's Sango, now use it!" as she blocked the attack with her enormous boomerang.

Bankotsu grinned as he lifted his sword into the air and spun it in his fingers getting ready to strike again. Sango lifted Hiraikotsu and Swung it towards him hoping to hit him. "Stop showing off and fight me!" She yelled as she swung Hiraikotsu again.

Smirking Bankotsu ran over landing on the swung weapon and jumped off it, spinning in the air to land behind. Pulling out a tanto which was strapped at his waist, he slashed at her back and licked his tanto in ecstasy.

She gasped as she felt the material expose her back, making Bankotsu grin. Grinding her teeth together, Sango heard Bankotsu leap farther away from her and stop approximately ten yards away. "Now what sweetheart?" he snickered sarcastically eyes full of merriment.

Clenching her jaw Sango turned to face him face crimson with anger spiting out, "This," and swung her boomerang into him, sending him flying back with a grunt of pain, Banryu still clutched in his hand.

Bankotsu's eyes widened and he suddenly stopped snickering as the boomerang connected with his gut. "I'm annoyed now slayer," He warned and stood up running towards her.

Sango spun her weapon releasing it towards him, and he rolled to the side dodging the weapon, waiting for it to return to her, before jumping into the air twirling Banryu and bringing it down to clash against the demon bone sending a loud noise though the air.

"I'm not that stupid, onna," He remarked slamming the weapons together again. She braced her legs in a horse stance to keep from buckling under his assault and growled, "Could have fooled me." with the strain of holding off his weapon evident on her face.

She quickly stepped to the side catching him off guard and swept his legs, knocking him onto his back. Surprise evident on his face Bankotsu demanded, "How dare you call me stupid?" as he sat up and kicked her legs out from under her.

Having anticipated the move, she used one hand to back spring away from him and watched the angry mercenary rise to his feet and charge her.

She shoved Hiraikotsu into the ground and braced for his blow. Banryu slammed against the weapon and caused her to grunt as she quickly had to replant her feet to stay up and put all of her weight behind her weapon; to keep him from knocking her over.

Bankotsu smirked as he saw her weakening and said, "Getting tired eh babe?" as he smirked at her cockily and rammed his body against her weapon. Sango huffed and panted, "Not a bit, you?" refusing to back down.

Bankotsu smirked replying, "Nah," and swept Banryu toward her from the side. She yelled, "Shit!" and quickly back flipped a few times to put distance between them. Forced to leave her main weapon behind, she pulled out her katana preparing to defend herself as she panted deeply as sweat rolled off of her face.

"I told you jerk, I have a name!" She yelled, surprising Bankotsu, who shoved Banryu into the ground and ran towards her. "I will defeat you!" she vowed eyes filling with determination, as her katana clashed with his tanto and their free hands locked around the other's wrists.

Bankotsu's cobalt eyes narrowed. "Shut up." he yelled, lifting his knee, driving it into her ribs.

"Ugh—" She grunted, as it connected with her right side harshly, making her stumble backwards. She groaned, rubbing her aching and bruised ribs. "You're still holding back." Sango panted glaring at him.

"How do you know?" Bankotsu queried slightly amused by her anger.

The slayer slowly stood up answering, "Your kick should have broken my ribs," stopping to pant before finishing, "instead they're just bruised."

He smirked teasing, "What can I say? I just love playing with you." and wriggled his eyebrows suggestively while licking his lips to contain his surmounting excitement.

_"Is this guy for real? He can't even battle without trying to flirt?" _Sango thought annoyed, as her frown deepened and she narrowed her eyes. "It doesn't mean that I, however, will go easy on you."

"So be it." Bankotsu stated simply as he shrugged. Bankotsu leapt back and grabbed his Banryu successfully releasing it from the ground and stood in front of her. Sango had fallen to the ground hissing in pain and braced herself as she bent over on her knees trying to stand up.

"Oh no you don't," Bankotsu said, stepping over her and arranging his feet so that each foot was on either side of her hips. Standing tall, he looked down at her over the bridge of his nose. "Now surrender." He demanded raising his Banryu over his head, staring at her back.

Sango immediately flicked her wrists, as her two hidden daggers ripped through the cloth of her slayer suit, rolling onto her back saying, "You should know demon slayers are full of surprises!" shoving her arms protectively in front of her face crossing the blades, to block his blow as Banryu scraped down her daggers.

Hissing in pain she swiped her arms horizontally as she cut Bankotsu's legs near the front of the ankles. "Bitch," Bankotsu growled, as he backed up. The bottom of his pants, were now stained bright red as the blood leaked through the material.

Sango rolled over and swept his legs out from under him, taking him by surprise and making him fall on his back. Banryu fell from his grasp.

She straddled him planting a knee each on his muscled biceps as she reached over and grabbed his Banryu, raising it above her head. "Prepare to die at the hands of your own weapon mercenary." She growled, as she held his own Banryu right over his neck, a drop of blood drawing from the puncture.

Bankotsu smirked grabbing her thighs with his hands, taking her by shock and earning a blush from the stunned slayer. He leaned over using his upper body strength to force her on her side. He quickly trapped her with his legs squeezing until she dropped Banryu due to the pain in her already bruised ribs and squeezed some of the wind out of her.

When his beloved weapon had fallen from her grasp to the side of them, smirking he released her and quickly back flipped away. She gasped desperately sucking in much needed air as she rolled on her stomach. While trying to get up on her hands, she felt Bankotsu's big foot shove her back down on the ground.

"You onnas get distracted so easily," he taunted, smirking as he put her in a mantis hold. Now half sitting on her lower back with her on her knees; as well as bringing her arms back and crossing them behind her, careful not to cut himself on her daggers.

"Make a move for any of your other weapons and I'll rip your arms right out of their sockets, wench." Bankotsu threatened in a frighteningly cold voice, tugging to emphasize his point; earning a hiss of pain from the slayer as she tried to squirm away from his weight, but it was no use while he had her arms.

Watching in amusement as she struggled against his iron clad grip on her wrists, he chuckled. Deciding he wanted to have some more fun with her Bankotsu let go of Sango's arms, allowing the surprised and wary slayer to get up on her hands. She bucked him off of her back and raised her no longer hidden daggers crossing them protectively in front of her face; prepared for another attack.

The look in her eyes and the tears in her slayer uniform both registered and he thought, _"Damn a good battle always works me up and she really looks hot now with all those tears in her uniform,"_ licking his lips excitedly before he smirked.

She eyed him warily with her breath panting and her chest heaving. One tear was right over her left shoulder and revealed just a hint of her creamy breast; which was rising and falling as she panted from the exertion of their battle.

Bankotsu stared into her eyes and said seriously, "Not half bad Sango. I am duly impressed, and by a woman no less!" Deciding he would have her here and now Bankotsu smirked and began stalking over to her like a predator with his prey dead in his sights; while licking his lips slowly imaging how good she would taste.

Balling up his fist he smirked smugly and threw a punch. She blocked it with her forearms and swept his feet out from under him. Having anticipated such a move, he fell to the ground on his back and rolled into her, knocking her on her back as well.

He quickly pinned her to the ground and sat on top of her waist, ripping the daggers from her sleeves before he looked down at her and smirked triumphantly.

Giving him her own deadly smirk, Sango bucked up and using the momentum her body over flipped over, reversing the pin. She immediately wrapped her feet along the insides of his legs, effectively stopping him from reversing the pin as she had just done.

Bankotsu was taken completely by surprise and had a shocked expression across his tanned face. He quickly recovered from his shock, and used his massive upper body strength to roll them both onto their sides. Here he'd have a huge advantage over the slippery woman.

They broke away and quickly got back to their feet. He approached her from behind, and put her in a full nelson with her arms trapped by her head. He smiled taunting, "What are you going to do now?"

Sango smirked replying happily, "This," and brought down her hands and elbows breaking his hold, then curving her back so as not to get hurt, she fell down to the ground on her back. As she hit the ground, she raised her leg to simultaneously knee him in the nuts as her lower leg also hit him in the stomach.

He grunted and bent over. As he began to fall over catching himself on one hand in order to avoid hitting the ground completely. She quickly rolled out of the way and got back to her feet, smiling.

Bankotsu picked his self up and regained his composure looked at her. "Not too shabby. That was actually an impressive move." He said smirking at the feisty vixen and thought determinedly, _"I will definitely have her tonight,"_ licking his lips in anticipation, as he felt his loins stirring into over drive.

Sango grinned at him with her hands on her hips and warned seriously, "Yeah well that's what you get for being overconfident!"

Bankotsu chuckled, and quickly tackled her sending them both back to the ground. He quickly rolled her underneath him and pinned her body to the ground with his own, purposefully pressing his hard erection into her.

Eyes wide she stared at him in shock as she felt something like a steel pole pressing onto her waist. Giving her a sinful smirk he leaned down and captured her lips forcing his tongue into her mouth. With all her strength she bit down. His eyes opened in shock, but she could feel him smirk into her lips.

She was determined to get the teenage killer off of her, as she felt his hands begin to peruse her body. She brought her hands down using a hammer fist; slamming them into his back. He yanked back sending her a glare, before smirking arrogantly and using her torn sleeves to bind her hands.

She struggled in vain against his vise grip ignoring the various flesh wounds while he pinned her to the ground with his massive body and bound her hands over her head. One of his hands went to hold her arms down and the other went to the tear in her uniform. Her eyes widened with realizations as she felt him rip the material from her skin and felt his finger tips brush against her nearly bare skin.

She asked, "Why are you doing this?" and sank her teeth into her lower lip to hold back a moan at the feeling of his calloused palm covering her bound breast.

He sat up straddling her thighs and smirked reaching over to pick up one of the discarded daggers, using it to free her bound breasts to his hungry gaze. She gasped as she felt the tape binding her full breasts give way exposing her fleshy orbs to him.

He tossed the dagger away grinning and swatted the bothersome material away from his prize and bent his head scrapping his teeth across her rising nipple. She bit back another moan and focused on the blood dripping from her lower lip trying to ignore the foreign feelings he was creating inside her.

Bankotsu busied himself with feasting on her nipple a few minutes until he finally heard a moan pass from her lips and slowly kissed his way up to her ear where he whispered huskily, "I won the battle and now I want my prize," before capturing the soft lobe between his teeth nibbling and sucking it, earning a louder moan from his prisoner.

Bankotsu began nibbling on her neck as his free hand ripped her clothes down her body, exposing her gloriously naked form down to the waist, to the cool night air. She moaned as she felt her nipples tighten and ruthlessly ground into her again.

Needing to taste her again, he worked his way over to her firm chin and placed a chaste kiss there before claiming her mouth in a fierce and demanding kiss. She was so overcome with the strange sensations coursing through her body, which felt like it was going up in flames, that she kissed him back.

His hands quickly slid along her body touching, and arousing her expertly as they moved from her full breasts and pert nipples to glide across her flat bare stomach and her round hips. He continued kissing her drawing her into the hot inferno of his sinful mouth, as his hands shoved her uniform down to her feet, using his own foot to kick her uniform away as he his hands slid along the muscles of her calves.

She turned her head breaking the kiss and gasped greedily for air as she felt his firm hands grip her thighs spreading her open to him, as he repositioned his body between her legs and used his nimble fingers to tease her into a frenzy of need.

**Warning: Lemon from here until the next warning!**

She moaned load as she felt his finger slip between her folds and begin working slowly in and out of her. He smirked asking, "You like it huh?" grinning when she moaned and thrust her hips up. He smirked and lowered his head to her chest to begin teasing her nipple as his fingers continued their intrusion.

She could feel the heat of his body as he lay beside her chest, pinning her spread legs with one of his own between them and continued pumping his fingers into her core driving her confusion and something more powerful even higher. Her moans became whimpers and he smirked continuing to feast on her like a starving man at a buffet.

She panted, "What are you doing to me?" before a plea filled whimper filled the air as his fingers slowed their pace deliberately. He answer huskily, "I'm going to show you what real fun is all about," before sucking her nipple into his mouth and rolling his tongue around the diamond tip.

She gasped and whimpered for more as she felt something inside her building into a torrent of waves crashing through her blood. The heat from his body only made her skin burn even more. She tried to tug her hands free but he wasn't letting go.

His knee slid up to press against her core as he removed his fingers and began rubbing his knee against her sensitive spot. She helplessly whimpered in disappointment at the invasion of her body ending, only to gasp as she felt a new sensation at what he was doing now.

He released he nipple with an audible pop and moved to kiss his way down her body as he removed his haori, tossing it carelessly to the side. She was so wrapped up in whatever was crashing through her veins and making her body melt that she didn't notice anything until she felt his tongue licking her nether lips as his strong hands shoved her thighs apart, baring to him the real prize that he sought most.

She gasped and her eyes flew open before fluttering shut as she felt his tongue stab into her core and he began devouring her honey pot, savoring the spicy yet sweet taste of the woman sprawled out before him.

He felt her shifting and try to sit up, and his hands slid up grabbing her breast making her fall back down moaning her pleasure as he expertly rolled her diamond tip between his talented fingers and continued his invasion with his tongue, craving the sweet nectar she was sure to give him soon.

Seriously worked up now to the point that his muscular python literally ached to be touched, Bankotsu began stabbing his tongue in and out of her deeply, smirking as he felt her juices start flowing onto his tongue. He swallowed mouthfuls of her liquid essence and splayed a muscular arm over her hips pinning her down as she sucked her dry drinking greedily and craving more.

Her head thrashed side to side as she cried out her release and clenched her walls around his stabbing tongue. The waves inside her railed against her over and over as each wave of her juices filled his mouth. He continued tracing his tongue around her lips sucking every drop he could from her hairs before lapping her clean.

When she was finally able to breathe semi normal again she gasped as she felt his body heat moving away and heard the slight sound of material hitting the ground. He kicked free of his hakamas and pounced back into his position between her legs, lifting one leg high into the hair and settled his one eyed snake at her aching core.

She cried out as she felt the head enter her and whimpered, but he slowly pushed in further. His eyes flew open as he hit an unmistakable barrier and he thought, _"So the lech hasn't gotten to her yet huh?"_ Smirking he thought pleased, _"Good that means she's all mine then,"_ and pulled his hips back and slammed through the thin barrier, causing her to scream out at the slight pain.

She whimpered as he forced his body to stay still until he felt her relax again and capturing her mouth in a dominating kiss he began working his shaft in and out of her slowly at first, before increasing his pace as he slowly trailed his tongue along her outer lobe commanding huskily, "Tell me that you want this."

She moaned as the waves began building again and he said, "Not good enough, and rammed deeply into her core commanding, "Say it Sango," as he pulled out and invaded her tight body again.

She whimpered her plea and relented, "I want you." with her mahogany eyes showing signs of lust and desire.

He smirked and commanded, "Beg for it," as he pulled out and slammed back in, yanking her leg higher to lean against his shoulder as he increased the pace of his invasion.

She whimpered and he said, "Nope, I want to hear you say it," biting her nipple in reprimand. She moaned and he smirked.

She begged, "Please," refusing to give him what he wanted. He thought, _"So she wants to play hard ball eh?" _he pulled out of her and roughly flipped her onto her knees and slammed back inside ordering, "Beg for it," and slammed as deep as he could into her.

She cried out her pleasure and begged, "Oh please more." He grinned triumphantly and began slamming into her deep and fast and fisted his hand in her hair yanking her head back to devour her mouth in a purely dominant kiss.

Her feistiness and begging had his loins going into hyper drive and he felt his swinging balls smashing against her as his hands gripped her wide hips with his fingers digging into her soft flesh; as he pulled her back towards him impaling his rock hard dick into her tight silky folds. She cried out in a mix of pleasure and pain at his rough entry.

Her cries had his snake pulsating with the need to claim her. He began slamming into her at a nearly demonic speed maneuvering her hips so he could drive even deeper; earning him a louder moan. Her heart beat erratically as waves of intense pleasure began flowing inside her veins.

Wrapped up in his own pleasure Bankotsu increased the pace to the point she was unable to stop the cries of pleasure that filled the air, accompanied by his grunts as he forcefully slammed in and out of her silken walls. He thought his dick might just fall off because of how tight she was. He could feel her muscles gripping him possessively as he continued their frantic pace.

One hand twisted in her hair, the other gripped and held her chin so he could roughly claim her mouth. There was nothing gentle or sweet about his kiss. The touch of his lips sent electric shock running through her. He was consuming her soft voluptuous body, over powering her with his sheer male dominance.

Her eyes went wide as saucers before fluttering her lashes shut. He was much stronger than her and though she struggled valiantly, there was no getting free of him. He was completely out of control, consuming her very soul. Kissing her neck hungrily he continued fanning their desires higher and higher. He intended to brand her skin and body with marks of his possession and memories that she would never forget.

He slammed his body into hers repeatedly tearing through her slick folds. She cried out again and he allowed her head to fall forward, as his body continuously shook hers over and over again, never removing his hand from her silky mane.

He rode her hard and furiously determined that she would remember him. He was determined to brand her body so that she would never be satisfied with any other man's touch.

Her pleasure and pain filled cries rent the air over and over as he pounded away inside of her lithe body. Bankotsu's grunts began to escalate as he felt their climaxes building. Her walls began quaking and he knew her release wasn't far off. His free hand slipped down to play with her sweet spot, which sent her careening over the edge screaming her pleasure.

This triggered his own earth shattering release and loud groan as his copious amounts of hot sperm sputtered into her drenched canal. Her fleshy walls greedily milked his penis until it had been completely spent, combining their juices intimately.

After regaining his breath he slipped from her folds, sending a slight pain through her at his absence. Before she had the chance to even catch her breath he flipped her onto her back and pushed her further up on the bed of lush green grass. His wicked fingers were already slipping in and out of her sopping passage while he held her down.

She gasped as the tsunami inside her began building even stronger than before. Eyes filled with lust he devoured full naked mounds with his heated gaze and wickedly talented mouth, and resumed pumping his fingers in and out of her turning her into a quivering mass of undeniable need.

Smirking he bent his head and raked his teeth over her hardened nipple sending deliciously naughty little currents of electricity through her body, causing her womb to clench as she cried out at the rough treatment. His tongue snaked out to soothe the abused bud before he began feasting relentlessly on her breast.

Her mind swirl with pleasure until all she could feel was the wicked things he was doing to her body. She was unable to stop the tiny whimpers that escaped her throat as the torture continued. She lay before him panting and moaning. Her small whimpers drove him to the brink of his self control.

Before giving her the release she desperately needed, he reached over grasping her chin forcing her to look him in the eyes and informed her, "I spared your life and now you belong to me. You will never be satisfied by any other man when I am through with you. You will yearn for my touch and mine alone." Before capturing her protest in a dominating kiss, demanding her submission.

Unable to bear not touching him, she broke the kiss and brought down her hands ripping the material with her teeth and dug her nails deep into his back, leaving crescents indented in his skin and begged, "Please," since she was close.

Bankotsu smirked smugly as he felt her nails rake the flesh of his shoulders and slammed into her again. Something wild in her responded, he was a primitive male claiming his mate and her body was unable, or unwilling to fight him off as she writhed beneath his tongue's onslaught; her taste burning through him like wild fire. She couldn't think, could only feel, her body going up in flames desperately needing his.

His mouth tracked burning kisses down to her breasts. He closed his mouth over her breast his teeth scrapping over the bud, his tongue hot and wicked, swirling around the hard bud. His arms, thick with roped muscles, rested along each side of her head, his mouth pulling with strong urgent hunger; devouring her inch by inch, touching, branding every inch of her as his.

He wasn't gentle- he was animalistic "Mine," he snarled, refusing to be denied this fancy feast decked out before him in all her naked splendor. Watching with pride as sanguine marks cross the flesh of her neck and collar from his earlier assault.

She desperately moved her hips to match his rhythm and shamelessly begged, "Please," as her body was a furnace, and she arched against him, trying to get as much of her aching skin in contact with him as possible. His hands moved over her possessively, stroked along her narrow rib cage and small waist, before grabbing her round taunt cheek and he yanked her leg up around his, as his shaft stabbed into her wet entrance.

She thrashed her head back and forth completely lost in torrent of the sensations coursing through her body, while the world faded away until there was only the thought of their bodies crashing together in a heated frenzy and the undeniable hunger raging between their bodies.

Her body rippled with life, with pleasure at his touch. His lips left her breast to travel back to claim her mouth, with brutal need and she mindlessly opened to him, matching him desire for desire. His body was on fire blazing with the primitive need to own her. The primitive male deep inside him demanded her complete surrender and he wouldn't stop until he had it.

She circled her hands on his chest revealing in the effect she had by touching him. This was no quick lay. He meant to own her body and soul. Rocking forward driving deeply into her body, he claimed her in every possible way, irrevocably branding her as his. After tonight, no other man's body would ever satisfy hers.

He continued to tease and manipulate her body into a furnace of living breathing need until a sob escaped her throat and she cried out. "Just take me already." She begged him brokenly, unable to stand the torment any longer, and yanked his hips forcefully shoving him to the hilt inside of her fiery core. His blue eyes filled with triumph as she finally completely surrendered to him in every way. His spirit soared. She was his now, and she knew it! There was no denying the power he held over her and he intended to never let her forget it either.

He reared back slamming his body to the hilt inside hers, tearing through her slick folds sending them both careening over the edge. His indigo eyes filled with raw satisfaction as he smugly noted the marks of his possession all over her beautiful skin. The beast inside him purred with pure satisfaction, satisfied there would be no doubt of who she belonged to.

Unable to deny his inner beast any longer he gave her exactly what she wanted and sent them both into another mind shattering release, as her reward for complying with his wishes.

**Warning: End lemon!!!**

She cried out her release into the night air and panted trying to regain her breath. She curled into his chest when he rolled over and fell asleep. He grinned down at her thinking, _"At least someone will remember me now, should I die yet again."_ He thought as he gazed down at the strong beauty in his arms and spent a few precious moments letting himself enjoy holding her.

After a few moments of peace he sighed and carefully extracted himself from her arms and stood up gathering his clothes and slipped into his hakamas thinking, _"Now to find Naraku and finish things once and for all," _as he picked up his beloved weapon and draped his discarded blanket over the sleeping warrior, staring at her with a longing gaze before clenching his jaw.

He forced himself to turn and leave vowing_, "I will destroy you Naraku." _and set off to do so thinking,_ "Thank you Sango, for one last memorable night,"_ as a smirk crossed his features and he walked through the dark night fading into the trees knowing that death would once again come and claim him.

The next morning she awoke to a slight breeze ruffling her hair and looked around not seeing any trace of her surprisingly passionate lover of the night before, and thought, _"Was it all a dream?" _blinking down she noticed she was naked under the blanket and thought shocked, "So it wasn't a dream… but where is he?" as she stood up and moved over to bathe in the spring before donning her torn clothes and walked away with her weapon over her shoulder, she returned to camp.

Inuyasha demanded, "Where the hell have you been? And what happened to your uniform?"

She blushed answering, "Never mind that." and asked, "So what's up?"

Inuyasha glared at her adding, "Pack up we're leaving now, we got a lead Naraku isn't far from here and that's where we are going."

She nodded thinking, _"I will avenge you all,"_ as she climbed on Kirara's back.

The Inutachi left towards where Naraku and Bankotsu were battling. Naraku noticed them and sent tentacles towards them. Bankotsu whirled and growled, "Damn you Inuyasha why did you have to show up?" blocking Naraku's next attack as he made his way over to the group ordering, "Listen up and listen good mutt because we've only got one shot at this."

Inuyasha growled, "Shut it corpse," and glared at the former cadaver before sending the windscar at Naraku.

Bankotsu scoffed, "Baka mutt," and jumped over scooping Sango into her arms to keep Naraku's attack from hitting her as he shoved her to the ground shielding her with his body and felt the fiend's tentacle thrust into his back down by his kidneys. He grit his teeth against the pain and flinched before his body was raised into the air and impaled with another tentacle, as the vile hanyou cackled sadistically.

Kagome quickly shot four arrows towards Naraku and they landed around him creating a holding barrier not allowing the hanyou to move.

Bankotsu's grip on Banryu tightened and gritting his teeth against the pain he chopped the tentacles off and fell to the ground hissing hatefully, "Bastard, you'll pay for that," as he forced himself to his feet and used Banryu's demonic power to rise to his feet declaring, "I'm ending this now."

He raised Banryu closing his eyes and began chanting in an ancient tongue that only Miroku recognized as evident by the widening of his eyes. Banryu began to take on an ethereal red glow that slowly became brighter and brighter the more he chanted.

Seeing this Miroku yelled out, "Kagome on my signal you and Inuyasha must combine your attacks, aim straight for Naraku." as he pulled out a fist full of sutras and slapped them onto Sango's weapon commanding, "Do it Sango," she nodded and prepared to throw her weapon.

Miroku jumped out of the way and she lifted Hiraikotsu in the air and began spinning in circles to build up the needed speed. When the chanting was finished lighting flashed and Bankotsu opened his eyes that were now pure black with flashes of lightening clashing in them.

In an ominous voice he said, "This is your end Naraku," and called on the last of his vast strength to raise the heavy weapon high above his head and lowered the now ethereal weapon to the ground yelling out, "Dragon thunder!"

Miroku yelled, "Now," as he began spinning his gold tipped staff to create a barrier. Sango released her weapon towards the pink and yellow energy making its way to Naraku and as it entered the stream the lighting surrounded the weapon making it glow with pure energy and increased speed.

At the same time Inuyasha and Kagome combined their attacks and both combined attack barreled head on aiming for Naraku seeking him out specifically. His horrified screams and angry curses rent the air and his body was rendered apart piece by piece by Hiraikotsu and Banryu's attacks, and then purified by the combine attacks of the miko and hanyou.

Once the hanyou was finished and not even a trace of him remained, Bankotsu fell to his knees panting and then onto his stomach wincing as the holes in his abdomen and back protested loudly.

Sango caught her weapon with wide eyes and discarded the weapon dropping to her knees beside the fallen warrior and pushed him over to lay on his back with tears falling down her face. "Bankotsu no!" she begged, "Stay with me," and laid her head on his chest soaking him with her tears.

He cracked open his eyes and rasped, "Sango," weakly trying to pull her up so he could see her face one last time.

She cried and sat up staring into his eyes begging, "Stay with me please." begging him with her eyes as well.

"I wish I could Taijiya," he said after coughing up some blood.

She cried as their hands clasped together, holding his hand to her heart.

He said, "Remember me," staring deeply into her eyes.

She sobbed, "I will Bankotsu, please stay with me," as tears cascaded down her cheeks.

He smirked at her one last time before his now clear blue eyes rolled into the back of his head and the breath left his lungs in a peaceful sigh. She allowed her tears to slide down her cheeks and used her hand to close his eyes whispering, "Be at peace Bankotsu," and cried.

The others stood around wondering what had happened as they watched her crying over the fallen warrior they considered an enemy.

"Sango?" asked the monk as he walked over to her. "Why are you crying over him?" he asked baffled by her behavior.

She sobbed, "Because he died protecting me," as she shakily wiped her tears away and traced Bankotsu's cheek in a tender caress.

Seeing the tender gesture Miroku's eyes widened and he asked, "Sango?" staring deep into her eyes as she faced him.

She whispered, "I got tired of being hurt whenever you flirted with other women," as she stood up and began to bury her fallen warrior's body.

Her fingers stabbed into the soil as her tears fell down her check and she thought, _"The least I can do is bury him."_ When the dirt hole got big enough to see, she pulled out her katana and used it to loosen more dirt. When that failed to be enough, she searched around finding some flatter metal with a wider base and used it.

Miroku stood there shocked. Kagome walked over and started helping her friend. Inuyasha sighed and began digging a hole for the body muttering about how he couldn't believe he was doing this.

Miroku grasped his staff and began walking away so she wouldn't see his tears.

Just before the sun began it's downward descent into the trees they finished the grave and placed the fallen man inside the oblong shaped hole which was several feet at his prized weapon she thought, _"He prized this more than anything else, and all warriors deserve to be buried with their weapons." _as her hand lovingly slid along the blade.

Mind made up she carefully lowered the mighty weapon into the earthen bed and placed it next to its owner. Tears cascaded down her cheeks as she whispered, "Farewell Bankotsu." and began covering him with the dirt. Kagome solemnly worked hard next to her friend until the grim process had been finished.

After a few minutes of silent goodbyes, Sango lifted a shaking hand to wipe the moisture from her reddened cheeks and straightened her shoulders announcing, "It is done." before she stood on shaking legs and lifted her own massive weapon and walked off into the sunset.

**Three months later:**

Sango sighed and placed a loving hand over her belly and sighed thinking, _"At least I'm not alone anymore. Bankotsu gave me a reason to live. I still can't believe it. A mother… I'm going to be a mother," _as she gazed at her slightly swelled belly.

She stood on the cliff with her hair blowing in the wind and whispered, "Thank you Bankotsu," as she wiped away a single tear.


End file.
